That's What Friends Are For
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Marron's a little down and Goten couldn't help but notice. Maybe... Goten can cheer her up? After all that is what friends are for, right? Oneshot. *Post-Dbz, Pre-Dbgt.*


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is my tenth fic and I must say that if a certain someone didn't point out something the first time I had this fic posted, then there's no way this fic would have turned out this good, in my opinion. Thanks, GokuRules98. Also, I couldn't help but notice how low the G/M stories seem to be, so maybe this'll help..a little. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

*That's What Friend's Are For *

Marron sighed as she sat on the bench, watching as other couples walked past her hand in hand. Tonight wasn't supposed to be like this. Tonight was supposed to be fun. She wasn't suppose to be alone. She wasn't suppose to get stood up, by yet another guy either. She huffed as she clenched her fists. Guys were such jerks! Was that all they were good for? Playing with one's emotions and feelings? She exhaled yet another sigh as she tilted her head up to look up at the dark sky, the wind blowing gently as the stars shone beautifully, despite how dark the sky was.

What was the point in dating guys if they were all just the same? She always contained bad luck with guys. It was_ always_ just her. Pan had Trunks. Bulla had her uncle. And who did she have? No one...

What was the point of even staying at the fair if she didn't have a date to enjoy it with? She stood up and began to head for the exit.

###

Goten watched from afar as Marron appeared to be undergoing an internal struggle. He couldn't help but wonder whatever it was that seemed to be bothering her. They've been friends since childhood, all three of them(Trunks, Marron, and his self) since they were younger and even then, he hated to see his friends hurt. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he notice Marron stand up to leave. Before he could process what was happening, he called out to her, already running in her direction.

"Hey! Marron, wait up!"

###

She paused and turned her head slowly. She could have sworn she heard someone call her name. Was she hearing things? A light smile spread across her face as she notice a figure approached closer and closer. Could that be who she thought it was? Maybe he didn't stand her up after all. Something probably came up. Yeah, that just had to be it. Her smile faded when she realized that it wasn't Max approaching her, it was Goten.

"Hey Marron! What's up? "

She smiled sadly before sighing, "Nothing."

He picked up on her sigh almost immediately, "Marron? What's wrong? Were you expecting someone else? "

She shook her head, "It's not important. "

His eyes slightly widened as he noticed the glint of sadness in her eyes. He's never seen her so down before. Marron was usually just as cheerful as he was at times. "You sure? Because I'm not convinced."

She shook her head, wanting to forget what happened, "It's nothing. I was just leaving. "

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand, causing her to stop, "It doesn't look like it's nothing. Anything you wanna talk about? I'd be happy to listen. Marron, we've been friends since we were little. You can tell me anything."

"I don't want to bother you with anything, besides your night shouldn't be ruined just because mine is."

He chuckled, "Nonsense. I was just leaving, too. Why don't we go somewhere else where we can chat?"

She nodded, "Okay, sure."

%%%

"So what's up?"

The two were now walking on the sidewalk that belonged to the park, across from the fair; the sounds of screams (from the fair) in the distance still audible. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking, " I got stood up tonight. Not only that, but I've been getting stood up a lot. "

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that what had you so down? "

She nodded, "It didn't bother me as much at first, but when it kept occurring...I guess it just finally got to me."

"Don't worry about those guys then. They're not worth worrying over, nor stressing over."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have that problem."

He smiled, "That may be true, but I can still relate to what your feeling."

"I guess. It just hurts, you know. "

"Then don't let them get to you and affect your self esteem like that. You're a beautiful girl, Marron. Any guy that stands you up has to be pretty dumb. Don't waste your thoughts on guys like that."

She paused. Did he just call her beautiful? It has been a while since she has been called that. She smiled, "Thanks for making me feel better, Goten. "

"No problem... The stars are really shining tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, they really are."

He nodded as he walked at a slow pace, his hands in his pocket, as they walked side by side.

"Goten?"

"Yeah Marron?"

"Did you really mean it? That I was beautiful?...I don't mean to sound insecure, but I've just been trying to figure out why-"

Goten stopped walking, causing her to stop as well. He walked towards her, almost closing the distance between them. He placed both hands on either side of her face, "Marron, I did mean it. You're beautiful, can't you see it? As long as you see it, then don't worry about anyone else's opinion about your appearance."

She lowered her head, suddenly feeling shy, "Goten, I-"

He smiled, slowly letting her go, "Come on Marron. I'll fly you home."

She nodded, feeling a little dumbfounded, but ignored it, allowing Goten to scoop her bridal style and fly her home.

%%%

"Well, we're here."

"Thanks, Goten."

"No problem, Marron. I'll see you later."

He turned to fly off, but Marron called him, causing him to turn back around, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Thanks for cheering me up, I really needed that."

He smiled before walking towards her and pecking her cheek, "Sure thing, that's what friends are for."

Marron blushed heavily, only responding with a nod and watched as he gave a quick wave before flying off.

She stood still, staring after him.

Perhaps...she was looking in the wrong spot for guys, maybe the guy that she was hoping would come her way was right in front of her, all along.


End file.
